warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Know Nothing
(Warriors Idol 1|Round 3) Sorry for holding up the show... This is Don't Know Nothing, by Maroon 5. Living inside my head pulling my strings Letting me think I'm in control Giving you all of my heart was a good start But it turns out you want my soul '' Foxfur faced Leaftail in the training hollow, his fur bristling. "Okay." he snarled. "I need an explanation." Leaftail looked calm, almost too calm. She flicked her tail and said, "An explanation of what?" Like she doesn't know! "Why did you take over my life!" he growled. ''I don't know nothing about that '' ''In fact I don't know nothing at all '' ''yeah '' ''I'm tired of proving you right By doing everything so wrong (so wrong) '' ''So tell me what you really want (really want) '' "Well?" Foxfur demanded. Leaftail wouldn't meet his gaze. "I-I-" she stammered. She had clearly been caught off guard. "Tell me." He snarled. "I wanted to make sure that you love me." She meowed evenly. Foxfur was shocked. His eyes hardened. "Why did you do that to me? You made my own sister hate me, my leader distrust me, and-" he hesitated. "You took my love away from me." he whispered. ''Cause I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be alone Oooooooh '' Her eyes clouded. "What?" she breathed. "You were my love, Leaftail. But, everything you did to me, every word against me... You don't know how it feels. Cast aside. Stared at, whispered about. I used to love you, Leaftail. But- I don't know if I can anymore." ''　 Pushing me over the edge '' ''Can't forget those things you said Cut to the bone Go ahead, take your swing. Leaftail's eyes were scrunched in pain. Then, she opened them wide, and Foxfur could see every drop of water in her blue eyes. "Foxfur-." she started. "Foxfur, I really want you to know this." she meowed. Her clear blue gaze was full of pain. "Every word I said, every thing I did, I was testing you. I wanted to see when your life was taken away, your family and friends, your ambition." "I wanted to see who you would come too. I wanted to see who was your greatest friend." She dipped her head. "I wanted you to come to me." 　'' ''What did you think? '' ''I was just gonna roll over oh no '' ''I don't know nothing about that In fact I don't know nothing at all I'm tired of proving you right '' ''By doing everything so wrong (so wrong) Foxfur's gaze was hard. "The things you did. They're almost irreversible. I loved you already, Leaftail. You could have just asked me." he meowed, staring at her. If looks could kill, she would be dead. You know me, Leaftail. I never stop fighting. I'm not going to stop fighting for my life back." 　'' ''Gotta tell me what you really want (you want) Cause I don't wanna be No, I don't wanna be alone (ooooooh) "What do you want, Leaftail?" "I want you." 　'' ''I'm putting myself on the line '' ''I'm tired of wasting my time '' ''There's got to be a reason why '' ''She will not talk to me '' "You're not going to get me yet, Leaftail. Promise to explain to Graystar and Larkwing about everything. Everything." Foxfur meowed. Leaftail gasped. ''I don't know nothing bout that '' ''In fact I don't know nothing at all '' ''So tired of proving you right ''By doing everything so wrong '' ''Tell me what you really want '' ''I don't wanna be I don't wanna be alone '' He took one last glance at her. His eyes were focused on hers. "Talk to me again Leaftail. In a season or two. When things are right." Foxfur disapeared into the forest.